The Legend of Zelda: Rein of the Elements
by Stewee
Summary: Bacically someone gets a hold of the magic orbs which allows the holder to controll nature. There are gods who exist to stop this but they must be awakened. They sleep in an island of infinate dangers. The ratings for later detailed violence. The story wo


The Legend of Zelda: Rein of the Elements Ch. I: Yet...  
Link rode home on Epona from Lon Lon Ranch. Malon had just given Epona to him for his 14th birthday. The only reason Link could think of for Malon to give away Epona was because she didn't want Epona to spend her whole life in a ranch and Link was obviously the next best person for Epona to be with. Everyone had either come to visit him or sent him a present. From Sara, she warped him a magic compass that pointed to which direction your destination lays when you say the name of the place you're going. From his training comrade, Zeak, an archery bulls eye and a boot knife. From Zelda, a vile with a small comet in it that was some how still burning.  
Link no longer lived in Kikori Forest. Now he lived in Phoenix Forest. There were many amazing things about the forest. It had almost every kind of forest dwelling tree ever. It has a more than adequate supply of game as well. It also had a lake called Hollow Lake. It was crystal clear, was plentiful with a variety of fresh water underwater life, and had trees that grew in the water. But, the most beautiful feature was a fifty- foot cataract called Sparkle Fall with water running off one rock then crashing into another. The last thing was a race of creatures that lived in the dense canopy of the south side of the forest. They liked to keep to themselves so no one knew anything about them. Also Zeak lived in the forest in a cave behind Sparkle Fall.  
Zeaks house was cool, but Links house took the cake. Links house was a hollowed out kapok tree. It had a ten-foot radius and was three quarters as tall as the Great Deku Tree. From the outside you would never guess that it was a house. It had four levels, a basement, living room, bedroom, and crow's nest. The entrance was a sliding piece of bark with a latch on the inside. The first floor was like the solar in a king's tower. To the left as you entered was a hearty fireplace. To the left of that was a small chess table with two chairs. The fireplace was made out of smooth gray rocks and gray clay. It also had several iron hooks for a caldron or for smoking fish or game, and two nicks on the inside allowed him to slide an iron grate. Opposite from the entrance was a small kitchen. In it were various pots, pans, plates, silverware, spices, glasses, a bottle of ale, and other cookware and food all of which were either in a cupboard or on the cabinet. In the middle of the room was a couch made of birch wood and panther fur (panther tried to kill him). Link loved animals, and he didn't like killing them just for acting on their own instinct but he always put the lives of people before animals. In front of the couch was a coffee table. Under the staircase was a breakfast nook like dining table. On the right side of the entrance was a small railess staircase leading to the second floor, which was carved as part of the inside of the tree when it was carved out.  
The second floor was Links bedroom. To the right was a canopy bed made of cherry wood, a feather mattress, a white tiger fur blanket (also tried to kill him), and some thick bearskin drapes (killed the bear because it was terrorizing Kikori Forest). At the foot of his bed was an oak chest that held his sword, shield, a map of the forest, and other belongings. On the opposite side of the stairs was a bay window. All the windows had a shutter design that could be locked since Link didn't have any glass in them. To the left of the staircase was a fireplace like the one downstairs except smaller and without the cooking features.  
A ladder beside the bed led up to the top of the tree, which was the crow's nest. He could see the entire forest from here. There were three hammocks hanging between branches. There was a telescope mounted on one of the smaller branches. For some reason he could always see out but never into the leaves of the tree.  
A hatch beside the bottom staircase led to the basement. The basement had a water spring in the center of the room. Large shelves lined the entire right side of the room. These shelves held weapons, healing herbs, salt preserved meat, armor, fruit, vegetables, ales, and other supplies. He even had a small chicken coop. The other side of the room he had just recently turned into Epona's stable. Malon had warned him to prepare for a horse soon a week before his birthday. There happened to be a small creek running beside his tree. Over the years it must have dug a trench about as deep as his basement floor. So Link put a garage like entrance to the wall of the trench. He put several iron bolts securing the door. When Link got home and walked down to the trench and led Epona into her stable. "Well, here's your new home." He stroked her mane and poured some oats in her trough. He walked upstairs and fried some fish in a pan. After eating he walked upstairs and fell into a deep sleep. Link had not had any big adventures since he put back the Master Sword four years ago and still hadn't... yet. 


End file.
